micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/29 July 2014
23:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:09 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:35 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 00:15:47 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:15:55 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:00 Hello. 00:16:01 hey 00:16:05 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:16:07 Hello there, 00:16:12 How are you? 00:16:16 I'm great 00:16:27 Good to hear. 00:16:37 I spent all day laying out the design of my capital 00:17:11 (the link can be found on the micriowiki newsfeed) 00:23:16 How are you? 00:26:22 I am good. 00:29:43 that's great 00:46:00 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 01:30:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:08:10 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 02:08:15 Hello 02:08:17 o/ 02:08:17 UCS? 02:08:24 Si! 02:08:27 Hello. 02:08:43 Also, the American Militants attacked. 02:08:53 Specifics? 02:08:55 War was declared as of 4:10 am CST. 02:09:04 On US Militants. 02:09:21 oh boy 02:09:26 An attack on a WIP outpost.' 02:09:51 The war will not begin actual fighting until August 13th. 02:10:25 Thing is these Militants want all micronations under US control. 02:10:45 As well as every country. 02:10:51 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 02:11:12 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 02:11:27 So I am going to start printing Wartime Propaganda to get new citizens to get them to become soldiers. 02:11:57 I will be contacting my Chairman of the Joint Cheifs of Staff, Field Marshal David K. 02:12:11 I don't think propaganda is necessary, unless if you're taking an aggressive position 02:12:50 I am trying to get the people to fight back against the Militants. 02:14:54 The militants must have cut off Phone communications. 02:16:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 02:16:44 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 02:16:44 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 02:17:30 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 02:46:01 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 02:46:05 hey 02:46:10 hello 02:47:12 how are you 02:47:23 It has been a long while. 02:47:29 I am doing fine actually 02:47:35 and yourself? 02:47:42 I'm great! 02:48:00 I've been making a lot of progress with my micronation 02:48:14 Thats wonderful :) 02:48:28 Yes :) 02:48:39 Today i designed my capital! 02:49:02 (the link to it is on microwiki's newfeed) 02:49:04 I have a question, you may or may not know the answer... but.. my Province of Hesse-Nassau.. the page has been deleted.. would you know why? 02:49:27 I have no idea 02:49:42 The admins on here.... gosh lol 02:49:47 Okay 02:49:47 I honestly have no idea 02:50:09 Yea, I know.... its like they want to shrink my nation 02:50:44 There's been this whole talk about fantasy nations and nations with "fictional elements" 02:51:02 Like jesus f*cking christ 02:51:25 I saw that.. Mine has historic roots in a modern time 02:51:37 Microwiki will never be the perfect most amazing website that the admins want it to be 02:52:01 Almost every action they take turns people away 02:52:29 For example, everything has to be written in British English 02:52:38 -why does it even matter?! 02:53:20 I can't speak with a decent British accent... let alone write in British English.. 02:53:43 And then when you confront them about their idiotic rules, they say "drop the subject" and never address the topic 02:53:54 Well you and I are f*cked 02:54:20 Because writing in british english apparently also includes wordchoice 02:54:20 yup... 02:54:27 You can't say baseball 02:54:34 you have to say rounders 02:54:35 do what... 02:54:48 Sorry 02:54:50 You can't say counterclockwise, you have to say anti-clockwise 02:54:52 baseball 02:55:10 football... i.e. NFL 02:55:42 Well when you are writing an article it doesn't matter what the context is. 02:56:06 But I am American.... its all I know 02:56:21 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Help:English 02:56:27 I'm an American too 02:56:53 (USA) 02:57:37 oh wow... 02:58:52 Anyways, the point I was trying to make is that the admins are so controlling. I mean yes they stop the people who are trolling and aren't actually serious about micronations. But they also attack the good guys waaay to often 02:59:12 That's why i only have 1 article on microwiki 02:59:20 And i created my own website 02:59:47 I actually stopped for a long time 03:00:06 I just recently started talking to the leader of the Saxon Empire 03:00:29 And that's what happens. If you become inactive then they will remove you 03:00:50 I'm now currently one of the most active users on here. 03:02:25 If I EVER become inactive.. and you see them starting to delete me.. please stop them. 03:02:37 I'll try 03:02:46 Thank you 03:02:51 But to my knowledge they hate me hahahaha 03:02:58 Do you have a website? 03:03:37 principalityofprussia.weebly.com 03:03:54 brb 03:04:54 OKAY 03:09:20 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 03:09:44 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:12:54 I'm back 03:19:19 hello 03:20:49 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 03:21:21 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:21:23 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:22:01 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:23:16 Hello 03:23:43 What's up 03:24:08 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 03:24:42 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:24:42 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 03:25:29 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 03:37:16 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 03:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:40:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:40:41 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 04:40:41 !updatelogs 05:00:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:35:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:30:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:50:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:00:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:42 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 12:43:51 Hello 12:44:58 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 12:45:03 Hello. 12:46:52 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 12:46:59 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 12:47:13 How are you this fine morning? 12:47:32 -!- Xismyhero has joined Special:Chat 12:47:41 Ho there friends! 12:47:49 Hallo 12:47:55 How are you? 12:48:10 I'm doing good actually 12:48:33 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 12:48:39 Afternoon fellas. 12:48:57 Good morning from Prussia 12:49:36 Ah yes, welcome back. 12:49:44 Thank you 12:50:07 It had been a long time... 12:51:34 What have I missed while I was away? 12:52:03 Not much. We had a purge and got rid of alot of pages. 12:52:17 I became and admin and that's pretty much it, a few users got banned. 12:52:18 I saw one of mine was one that was deleted 12:52:41 Yeah, you're able to rewrite it though if you'd like. 12:52:54 Would you have a reason that it was? 12:53:14 I didn't delete it myself, but I can find a reason if you give me the exact name of the page. 12:53:31 Hesse-Nassau 12:53:38 One second. 12:53:42 ok 12:54:49 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 12:55:14 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 12:57:40 Hmm, User:Sabovia deleted that page, he didn't give a specific reason but i'd guess he would've decided it was low quality. 12:59:12 Well... is there a way I can get the original format that I had, so I can expand on it? 12:59:38 I can restore the page if you'd like, but it would be put under the Improve category until it was up to standard. 13:00:27 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Hesse-Nassau 13:00:29 There. 13:00:29 That is fine by me. 13:00:34 Thank you 13:02:06 No problem. 13:02:50 How would I go about editing it, is it the same as it was before... or has the editor changed? 13:03:27 We do have a new editor but you can access the old one by clicking the drop down menu next to "Contribute" and selecting "Classic editor". 13:03:35 I personally prefer the old one. 13:03:42 OKay, thank you. Same here 13:06:22 So Prince, are you the ruler of prussia? Or the heir or a ruling nobleman or what? 13:06:29 I'm currently editing it now... so hopefully it will stay on the site 13:06:38 Ruler 13:07:13 It should do. Some of your other ones might need expanding too, just to ensure they carry on existing. 13:07:38 I shall do that.. just to see 13:07:39 I'm also the leader of a nation Xis, are you considering joining us here? :) 13:09:00 Actually yes, I just uploaded the nation which I am the ruler of. The Holy Terran Empire 13:09:14 I would... but I have sworn alliance to the Saxon Empire 13:09:29 I see. Yes, I saw that page. You just need to get a flag and coat of arms and I can remove the improve notice. 13:09:44 You might want to also expand a bit on some sections when you get the chance. 13:10:12 Yeah, my second-in-command of sorts is currently working on the flag, or so he claims. And we have no thoughts for a coat of arms as of yet. 13:10:33 And I will, I'm just trying to get outlines for myself currently. 13:11:35 I have a flag for the territory. Just no CoA 13:11:57 Excellent, well we're glad to have you aboard. You can call me Martin by the way, i'm one of the admin team here. 13:12:56 Nice to meet you Martin, I'm William. And I'm glad to be here. 13:13:24 Sadly I must go. I have to do some quick cleaning before my guest arives. 13:13:43 I will save the page, but it still needs some editting 13:13:47 Alright, it was nice speaking to you. 13:14:35 To you as well. 13:15:21 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 13:20:10 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 13:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:50:06 -!- Xismyhero has left Special:Chat 13:50:41 Hello? 13:50:43 Anyone? 13:51:03 .... 13:51:33 -!- Xismyhero has joined Special:Chat 13:51:39 Hey there! 13:52:21 I was wondering, is there a special thing thing you guys use to show area that a nation covers? Or do you just mcpaint a map? XD 13:59:40 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 14:00:05 If you google image "Wikipedia World Map" 14:00:14 We then edit that one in paint or powerpoint. 14:00:23 !logs 14:00:23 Soika: Logs can be seen here. 15:05:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 15:35:08 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 15:35:34 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:26:02 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 18:26:28 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat 18:39:36 -!- Prince of Prussia has joined Special:Chat 18:39:42 hello 18:43:38 -!- Prince of Prussia has left Special:Chat 19:20:28 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 19:20:54 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 19:24:47 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:24:56 hello prince 19:25:09 did u see the new changes 19:25:54 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 19:26:02 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 19:26:12 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:26:19 hey orange 19:26:23 Da'wegs Jitwebü! o/ 19:26:29 ? 19:26:37 oh hahahaha 19:26:38 Hello Friend! o/ 19:26:45 friend 19:26:55 are we still friends 19:27:13 We are... I guess. 19:27:23 I say that to everyone though. :D 19:27:30 because some people said u remove me from your page 19:27:44 why 19:27:59 and weres prince of prussia 19:28:20 AAAAAAGH! YES! YES! Look at the badge I just got! :D 19:28:35 did u see the new changes 19:28:52 I got the Badge for the 200,000th EDIT! :D 19:29:05 wooWOOwoo 19:29:42 I went to my counsins house 19:29:48 Cool :D 19:30:08 weres the prince is he at the bathroom 19:30:13 Idk..... 19:30:28 I don't know that's what it means 19:30:46 Yes. Idk means I don't know. 19:31:30 ethenvlle is in a middle of a civil war no big deal 19:31:39 I see... 19:31:55 the rebels are slowly beening destoryed 19:32:08 Good... 19:32:18 I have a lot of support from the micronational community 19:32:43 the SU and UoM are helping me 19:33:16 Cool. 19:33:56 the rebel group bloody marys are defending their commonwealth of smithville 19:34:03 good 19:34:42 I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm busy doing other stuff. Yasü'ovă! o/ 19:34:50 Goodbye! o/ 19:34:53 see u later 19:35:06 friend 19:35:18 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 19:35:31 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 19:36:19 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:44 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 19:38:02 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:38:28 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 19:40:27 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:53 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 20:07:02 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:28 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 20:15:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:19:15 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 20:59:13 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 20:59:22 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 20:59:31 hello 20:59:54 Hello 21:00:06 how are you 21:01:28 ooooo 21:01:32 Aetos :) 21:02:24 I'm good. How are yourself? 21:03:13 I'm great 21:03:41 What is your micronation? 21:04:03 United City States 21:04:27 Funny thing is, there aren't any city states in existence hahahaha 21:04:32 (we're working on it) 21:04:41 But we have 3 in planning 21:05:12 I love city states 21:05:25 Nomadus, Scientia, and Pax are our city states 21:06:22 Nomadus is the capital. Scientia is basically home to the top scientists and best research centers 21:06:37 Pax is kind of a culture capital 21:07:40 I like your micronation 21:15:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:18:20 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 21:35:57 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 23:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 07 29